The Big 3
by KrookedReaper
Summary: With the graduation of the classic big 3, the "new" big 3 are supposed to take their place; however, second years: Bakugo, Deku and Todoroki seem to be taking the spotlight. After Bakugo steps on Haku's pride, he mentally shatters Bakugo into a vengeful rage causing him to go down a villainous road of vengeance. Trigger warnings will be mentioned so you may skip them.
1. Envy

Authors Note: Read at your own risk, there are many trigger warnings and themes that are not for the feint of heart. I'll do my best to note where the warnings are; however, if your reading this than you know what your getting into. Despite heavy implement of Kiribaku and Tododeku; there are no official pairings, so I will pair Deku with Bakugo or even Bakugo with Todoroki. The pairing isn't as important as the story, so hate it, love it, have a suggestion, then let me know in the comments below since I'm such a slut for comments...

* * *

U.A.'s Big 3 represents the top hero candidates in all of Japan; Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado have finally graduated leaving their spots open for the next third years: Haku Tatsuma, Shiro Sohma and Yumi Koharu.

Haku Tatsuma is known as the dragon hero: Dragon Knight, he is the son of the number 10 hero Ryuko Tatsuma.

Standing at 6' tall and weighing 90 kg of pure muscle, he has his mothers blonde hair but violet eyes. He is hardly a good replacement for Mirio and he knows it; known as Mirio's shadow, Haku's became bitter thus pushing himself to the limit to overcome his jealousy.

Quirk: Dragon. He is able to transform into a dragon and do pretty much anything a dragon can; his special moves are dragon blast and full transformation which transforms him into an full dragon.

Shiro Sohma is the aniti-hero: X-Reaper (Overwatch reference since it's a debut to Reaper), voted number 2 in heroes that look like villains.

White hair, white skin, pointy ears, black fingertips sharp red nails, fangs and a demon tail; but most of all his fearful eyes, black scelera with yellow irises. One would think it's no different then Ashido's, but unlike her's they are cold and sinister; loved by all his teachers, not even his allies know his true intentions.

Quirk: Demon. Not much is known about his abilities.

Yumi Koharu the angelic hero Cupid.

Tall beautiful and angelic; she has beautiful long orange hair, sassy blue eyes and white angel wings. She is not as sweet as she looks and is quite jealous of other girls. Besides working for the Snake Hero Uwabami, she is also notorious for stealing boyfriends/girlfriends.

Quirk: Cupid's Curse. She uses her heart like arrows to curse her opponents, they can either fall desperately in love with her or someone she shoots her arrows with.

The "new" big 3 strut through the hallway, Haku taking the lead like a dungeon dragon; students move out of there way a little more hesitant then excited to see them.

"Wow, first day and everyone already knows who's the boss around here!" Yumi boasts excited about the new school year.

"Of course they do, with Mirio out of the way; they know who's the strongest student!" Haku gloats pridefully as he takes the lead.

The red head giggles and turns to her albino friend whom seemed uninterested in the attention as he listens to his music.

"What do you think, Shiro?" she asks excitedly.

Popping an earbud out, to hear her better; he seems melancholic about the whole situation.

"Kind of a boring victory, I would have loved to play with the big three a little bit longer…" he replied coolly before placing the earbud back in and annoying the passionate girl.

"Oh, come on! We should be enjoying our easy victory not sulking over it!" she screams out exaggeratedly until their leader turns back to them with an annoyed look across his face.

"Stop slacking slackers!" he demanded in a powerful roar, but before he could say anything else, squealing caught his attention. "Oh my god, it them!" one of the girls screamed causing multiple students to surround a group of students.

Haku was shocked as he watched so many students surround three second years; Bakugo Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shouto. He had no idea why they were being praised or why so many students were surrounding them, but it made him very sick and angry. Unknown to him, a particular white demon had been watching his reaction; looking back at the cause of it, a dark sinister smirk grew.

"I guess you didn't hear what happened during summer vacation…" he taunts his leader, Haku turns to him with an "am I supposed to" expression and the white demon continues sounding quite entertained. "The three of them took on a top villain and during summer vacation, they aren't even seniors yet and they put him away without any casualties."

The new information hit Haku like a brick, these three second years didn't even start their second year and they were already making a name for themselves. Snarling, the dragon refused to allow some second-year punks to take his attention; making his way to the group, Yumi fetched her friend Shiro a suspicious look before following after him.

Deku chuckles slightly out of embarrassment as one of the girls ask for his autographs; taking out a pen, he only pauses when the girl's face drains and she backs up and away.

"Hey!" calls a powerful voice, causing all three boys to look back at the source; Deku wore a confused expression, Katsuki a WTF expression and Shouto a "I couldn't care less" expression.

The new Big 3 stood tall and intimidating causing Deku to completely geek out.

"Oh my gosh, I know who you are! Your Haku Tatsuma, the dragon hero Dragon Knight! Your mom is the number 10 hero right?" Deku mumbled completely unaware that this man had dark intentions; luckily for him, Haku was pleased that he knew who he was.

"I am." He answered sounding slightly entertained.

"Your dragon blastis so amazing, they say in due time you may even be stronger than your mother!" Deku continued to mumble, turning his attention to Yumi and squealing. "Yumi Koharu the angelic hero Cupid, your heart arrows make anyone fall in love with you thus making villains willingly give in!" Deku continues causing the girl to giggle.

"Yup, that's me!" she responds.

Deku ogles over them unaware that he was getting on a certain blondes nerves.

"You work for the Snake Hero Uwabami and is guaranteed a spot to be her sidekick!" Deku points out before turning to Shiro and pausing; the white demon gives Deku a sexy smile which made Deku slightly frown. "I… don't know too much of your work…" he pouts before realizing what he said. "Not that I don't know you! Your Shiro Sohma the X-Reaper, your voted number 2 in heroes that look like villains and you haven't even graduated yet! Your just good at keeping out of the spotlight so no one really knows much about your quirk and-!"

Deku was about to continue mumbling when Bakugo had finally had enough.

"What the hell do you losers want!" he demanded making Deku jump from his random outburst.

"Kachan!?" he mumbled a bit offended, but it fell on deaf ears as Bakugo stood up to their leader.

"I don't give a rats ass who they are or what they've done, I'm pretty sure they didn't come all the way up to us for an autograph!" Bakugo continued standing up to the 6' dragon.

Haku felt insulted that this second year even dared to speak up to him with such a tone; he was pleased with Deku's acknowledgement, but Bakugo's ignorance just made his blood boil.

"How dare you talk to me with that tone!" he growled causing Bakugo to smirk amusedly.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" he questioned provokingly. "I don't know who you are and I don't care so unless you want to die, I suggest you scram." Bakugo continued getting under his thick dragon skin.

If looks could kill, Haku would have killed Bakugo with how ferocious and angry he looked. About ready to loose his mind, Shiro stopped him by putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Hold on there, no need to be so hostile. Instead of starting fights and getting in trouble with the teachers why don't we settle this with a game?" he asked sounding quite friendly despite his appearance.

Bakugo growled uninterested.

"I don't play games with extra's." Bakugo spat out sounding quite annoyed.

"Oh, but you will like my games; it will involve combat and using your quirks." Shiro continued making the bargain sound tempting.

This time it was Todoroki whom seemed skeptical about the whole ordeal.

"I don't think so, there is no way that the teachers would agree to such a game." He stated looking rather annoyed about the situation. Shiro fetched him a distant look before smiling.

"You have no idea…" Shiro responded cocky.

* * *

At the U.S.J, Thirteen walks side by side Shiro while leading all six students inside; Deku is slightly excited to take on the three, but he just wished it was on better terms.

"How the hell did Chalk-Boy get his way with the teachers?" Bakugo demanded causing Yumi to interrupt him happily.

"Shiro always has the top grades in class, all the teachers adore him and know him very well. The only one who's beat him in a wits competition was that Yaorozu girl, but then again Shiro never really goes full out on anything!" she replies slightly amused about the situation.

They all stop at the top of the stairs and Shiro turns around with a wide grin bearing his trademark fangs.

"The game is simple, there are three flags one must reach; one at the summit, one at the waterfall and one in the broken buildings. Which ever class gets two out of the three flags first wins the game, equipment's are restricted quirks are not." He says simply causing everyone to give a challenging look.

"I'm taking on dragon breath!" Bakugo demanded causing Deku to nod.

"Ok, then I'll deal with Shiro." He stated until Todoroki cut him off.

"Sorry Deku, but there is something about that guy that I don't like" Todoroki tells Deku looking a bit uneasy. "I'm going against Shiro." He states outloud staring right into the white demons yellow eyes.

Shiro catches the look and his grin only widens looking rather sinister than friendly. He reminded Todoroki of a white version of Dabi and it really didn't sit well. Deku watches his friend looking slightly confused before looking back at Shiro. Yumi peaks from behind Shiro and smiles widely at Deku whom blushes out of embarrassment that a girl was looking at him.

"Looks like your stuck with me!" she giggles until Thirteen clears its throat.

"All right everyone…ready… set… go!" Thirteen screams causing all six to take off at the same time.

Sprinting towards the waterfall, Deku dashes with tremendous speed as all for one channels through his body. He doesn't see where Yumi went but knowing her quirk she's bound to be in the sky; he's seen her fighting style and has an idea just how he can avoid being hit by her quirk. Bouncing like a bunny up the rocks that outline the waterfall, he makes a back flip just in time to dodge an arrow. He smiles now knowing where she is as he dodges another arrow.

"Wow your really fast!" she compliments as she tries to shoot Deku with her heart arrows.

Deku waists no time as he bounces his way towards the top, he knows he can't be hit; the minute those arrows hit, he will fall in love with her and end up doing anything she wants. Loosing his balance, Yumi takes advantage and shoots him. Deku knows that there was no way to escape and so, with a back-flip kick that rivals a soccer player; he uses his quirk to kick the arrow back at her hitting her effectively in the arm. She cries out startled at the sudden counter.

"Sorry, but I have no intentions of loosing this." Deku states and with that he lands on one of the rocks and power shoots himself upwards and towards the flag.

Over where the broken buildings reside, Todoroki uses his ice to give himself speed; knowing nothing about Shiro's quirk, he rather not give him the chance to counter. Reaching the buildings, he could see the flag in plain sight when all of a sudden he stops. There in front of the flag, Shiro sits there patiently waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." He provoked the young teen.

Todoroki was taken back, there was no way he could have gotten ahead of him without him knowing.

"How did you get past me?" he asked angrily. Shiro tilted his head innocently and then smirked.

"Surprised? Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough what I'm capable of. Deku said it himself that I don't really like putting myself out there." Shiro cooed and stood up from his comfy rubble.

"You have many demons Todoroki…" he said darkly. "Lets expose them…" and with that the Todoroki felt his whole world spin as it reshapes and changes.

He no longer was his 16 year old self, he was now his younger self and Shiro was no where to be seen.

"Please Stop!" cried his mother, Todoroki stared in pure horror as his mother is back handed by his father to the floor.

"Stop it!" he cries out catching his fathers attention.

"Stop what?" he questions his son. "You did that." He explains causing Shouto to stare at him for a brief moment before turning around towards a mirror.

Grey and turquoise eyes widen in fear for he didn't see his own reflection, instead he saw his fathers…

Racing towards the summit, Bakugo and Haku have an awesome one on one all the way up the mountain. Haku dragon like armor and dragon wings give him a strong defense and flight while Bakugo's explosive power gives him strength, speed and flight. Making a spin, Haku slams Bakugo with his dragon tail and the teen takes the hit right into the rocks; recovering very quickly, he launches himself back up and towards Haku.

"Die!" he screams as he explodes his face.

With such a strong quirk, Bakugo knew exactly how hard he needed to hit someone without killing them and this cocky bastard asked for an ass kicking. Haku attempts to use his special move point blank, but Bakugo dodges and propels himself behind him exploding him towards the rocks. Haku became extremely angry at this point and stands up powerfully to show that he is unharmed.

"You ignorant child, I'll show you!" he screamed about ready to use his most feared ability; but just as he's about to do it, Bakugo smiles widely.

"Too late slow poke." He states waving the flag arrogantly. Haku stares blankly as he waves the flag in his face. "You're tough and you got a lot of fire power, but I'm still better than you!" Bakugo taunted with an amused smirk spread across his face; Haku couldn't believe his eyes, he actually lost.

Deku happily sprints towards the buildings to meet up with Todoroki with his flag in hand; he was so happy to be the first one to win, he was really looking forward to sparing with Shiro seeing as though he didn't know his quirk and would have loved to have an opportunity to analyze it. His smile soon fades as he finds Todoroki just kneeling there, his eyes was open wide as he stared blankly ahead and he was panting exaggeratedly.

"Todoroki?" Deku calls out and shakes him a bit, he doesn't respond.

Snapping his fingers, Todoroki suddenly jolted back into reality.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed in a state of panic scaring Deku and causing him to quickly catch his hand.

"Todoroki!" Deku cried making Todoroki extremely aware of his surroundings; calming down, Todoroki awkwardly turns his face away from him.

"S-sorry about that…" he mumbles softly. Deku smiles glad that he was alright.

"It's alright, at least you won." Deku states noticing that Todoroki had his flag in his hand.

Todoroki stops and stares down at his hand in shock, he knows for a fact that there was no way that he could have gotten the flag. Gritting his teeth, he goes to protest when Bakugo approaches them.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Bakugo questions annoyed that the two didn't return.

Deku smiled brightly amused that all three of them got the flag.

"Sorry Todoroki was acting a bit off…" he explained and was about to ask him what happened until Bakugo cut him off. "Whatever, we won, we're the best and now we're late for that stupid welcoming party." Bakugo spats annoyedly.

Deku instantly panics remembering that class 2A was throwing a party back at the dorms celebrating all of them coming back from summer vacation.

"Oh yeah, we promised Iida that we wouldn't be long!" Deku reasons blushing from forgetting.

Todoroki says nothing even though he was still shaken up from the event; Bakugo eyes him weirdly, he notices that he was particularly quite.

"Something wrong half n half?" Bakugo asks.

Todoroki avoids eye contact as he stands up.

"No… nothings wrong." He lies and takes the lead back towards the dorms.

Meanwhile, Yumi and Shiro head off to the summit where they find Haku still in shock from the incident.

"Haku?" Yumi questions worriedly.

"I lost…" Haku states in shock. "It's Mirio all over again." he explains himself.

"It's alright, everyone loses every now and then…" she reasons trying to comfort her friend.

"It's not alright!" Haku roars. "I lost to that arrogant brat! A second year who hasn't even started on his second year yet!" he continued having a mental breakdown.

"We all lost, maybe we don't deserve to be the big three." Shiro taunted Haku pouring oil on the fire.

Haku growls and then snarls turning back to face Shiro.

"No!" he growled angrily in defiance. "I refuse to lose, not this time! I finally got what I wanted and no one and nothing will ever stand in my way!" he spats out darkly.


	2. Plotting

Authors note: Thanks for reading, I'm throwing in some drama to get a few things cleared up before getting to the drama.

* * *

Bakugo walks quickly up ahead, he hates parties, celebrations and get togethers; after being with his classmates for over a year, he got used to his extras though he would never admit it. He was still Bakugo the unapproachable, but he was accepted for who he was by his peers; he was particularly excited to see a particular red head that he hasn't seen in two weeks due to working in two different departments.

It was a hard two weeks and truth be told, he didn't want to be separated like that again. He had a plan, a plan that would keep the red head close forever; however, all he needs to do is get the red head to agree. If Kirishima agrees to be his sidekick, then he will always be with him; it was kind of selfish for Bakugo knew how much Kirishima liked working for Fat Gum, but he also knew that the red head would be ecstatic if he asked him. Smiling to himself, Deku interrupts his deep thinking.

"Excited to see Kiri?" Deku asks him curiously, Bakugo slightly blushes turning angrily to face the freckled boy.

"Shut up!" Bakugo snaps before opening the Heights Alliance 2A doors.

The party had already started and everyone was chilling around the lobby, Kaminari was the first to notice their arrival and he smiles widely.

"Hey Celebs!" he greats them cheerfully.

"Celebs?" Deku questioned and Jiro responds for him.

"Yeah, you three are celebrities now that you guys defeated the villain and beat down the big three in their own game!" she quoted proudly.

Deku was shocked, he didn't expect the victory against the big three would have came out so quickly.

"Wow that was fast, I didn't think word would spread so quickly." Deku mumbled until Uraraka appeared with a soda can in hand.

"Forget about it, just think of it as another step towards reaching your goal!" she reasoned excitedly.

Deku returned the response with a smile, but then paused when he noticed Todoroki avoid everyone and walk right out of the room.

Following after him, he stopped him before he got into the elevator.

"Wait, please don't go!" he begged him. "Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." He continued only irritating him.

"Enough!" Todoroki commanded a little harder than what he intended.

The two are stand there in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, Deku lowers his gaze looking quite offended until Todoroki speaks up again sounding much more gentle and calm again.

"I'm sorry..." he says pressing his hand towards his forhead in attempt to push back the migraine that forced to come from all the stress. "It's just that... I never had a chance to reach the flag. I was stuck in that freaks quirk and was unable to do anything until you woke me up." he explained making Deku become slightly confused.

"Wait... Your telling me that he made you win?" Deku asked trying to make sense of the situation. "Why would anyone do something like that?" he asks.

Todoroki doesn't answer, shrugging softly Deku tries to look into his eyes; he knows that there's more to the story than what he's telling him.

"What else happened?" Deku demanded protectively. "I know that wasn't the only thing that set you off. I know you too well..."

Todoroki shuddered, his walls finally breaking down; what was he thinking, that freaks quirk was a nightmare and it exposed his demons for what they were. Tears slowly traced down his face making Deku determined face grow concerned.

"Todoroki?" Deku questions him.

"I'm sorry..." he states just as the elevator opens.

Pulling past him, the two toned teen heads inside and away from Deku; this time he doesn't go after him, instead giving him space. It wasn't like Shouto to break down like that, which meant that whatever Shiro did must have really gotten to him.

"Deku?" Uraraka questions pretending like she didn't hear the whole conversation.

"I'll be back." Deku states and turns to leave, but the girl stops him.

"I'm coming with you!" she states boldly.

Deku stares at her in shock, as the girl grabs her jacket.

"Todoroki is just as important to me as he is for you. I want to know what that jerk did to him and there's no way your talking me out of it." she continues causing Deku to nod in acknowledgement.

* * *

Landing on a post, Haku sneaks through the dark alley ways; despite still being mid evening, the alley were a bit dangerous with All Might's retiring. The fearless dragon soon approaches a hidden club where two bouncers stood tall. One of them stop him when he suddenly shows him a card, the bouncer looks at it for a brief moment befor nodding and allowing him in. The club is wild and dark, strange freaks filled the area as they partied; Haku made his way through and only paused when he came to a particular table.

"Long time no see, old friend." he spat out almost bitterly.

The guy at the table, looked up with an annoyed expression before realizing who was in front of him.

"Hey! Long time no see!" he boasted joyfully.

The teen stood at a good 5'11 and a half and was ripped with multiple tattoos all over, bearing a cigarrette he blew out some smoke before putting it out for him.

"My old childhood friend, I haven't seen ya since you last bailed me out of jail." he said with a boisterous laugh.

"Yameru Tokei... came to ask for a favor." Haku whispered feeling sick that he's dropping his pride to ask a delinquent for help.

"...!? You? A hero, wants help from someone like me?" the figure questioned sounding rather interested with the whole ordeal.

Haku went silent for a moment before continuing.

"Yes... I want you and your group to take care of someone fore me." Haku continued.

The teen laughed loudly before looking back at Haku in disbelief.

"Really now? Who's this?" Yameru asks curiously.

Haku's expression darkens.

"I don't want him dead, I just want him beaten and shaken up." Haku clears himself before he gives out a name. "His name is Bakugo Katsuki."

The delinquent listened for a moment before recognizing his name.

"Bakugo... that's a strong one..." he wined knowing his old friend didn't come empty handed.

Haku watches him and pulls out a folder with Bakugo's complete information in it; the delinquent smiles as he takes it and overlooks the files.

"Looks like bad habbits don't really die." he laughs out loud and Haku turns away from him coldly.

"He will be patrolling the streets by eight, do this for me and I'll make sure to erase your crimes." Haku bit out bitterly.

He knew this whole thing was wrong, but he just couldn't bare the thought of Bakugo taking everything he's ever worked for. Once he was out of sight, a few minions crawled out of the shadows.

"Shall I make preparations?" one of them asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen this side of Haku and I plan to take full advantage of it. He just crossed the line that no hero should cross, so it's all down hill from here." he barks out and laughs manically.

* * *

Bakugo walks towards into the kitchen and smiles softly as Kirishima washes the dishes; the red head was humming which made him feel dumb, he hated it and secretly loved the way he made him feel. Walking over, he quickly changes his smile into an angry pout.

"What the hell are you doin?" he demands causing the red head to scream and turn around.

"Hey! Welcome back Baku-bro!" he states cheery as he glomps him.

"Get off me!" Bakugo demanded angrily, pretending not to like the attention.

"I heard what you did, you bastard!" Kirishima stated happily and then angrily. "Taking on Haku? That guy's dangerous you know, he almost got expelled for putting one of his piers in a hospital bed." he explains worriedly.

Bakugo smirks in amusement, he is completely unfazed by what the red head had said.

"Yeah right, that bastard was strong. but I'm still won!" he replied pridefully.

Kirishima pouted before smiling fondly, he didn't like that Bakugo got under Haku's watch, but then again this is Bakugo where talking about.

"Yeah, yeah... you know Iida's mad that the three of you are late." Kirishima gave in and turned to finish the dishes.

Bakugo only observed him and realized that he must be doing the dishes because glasses was going to punish him with them; again he smiled at his friend and pulled out the bright red flag. Putting it around Kirishima's neck like a scarf, the red head blushed wildly.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

Bakugo smirks in amusement.

"It's the flag I won, I want you to wear it!" he states bluntly and possessively.

Kirishima only takes a moment to process before gleaming happily.

"Really? Thanks!" he replied grabbing onto the scarf lovingly.

"Aizawa got me on patrol duties today." Bakugo continued catching his friends attention. "I want you to come with me."

Kirishima smiled in response.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he responds enthusiastically slamming both fists against each other.

Bakugo turned confidently, today would be the day he asks Kirishima to be his sidekick; all worries aside, nothing was going to stand in his way... so he thought...

* * *

Deku and Uraraka approach the training ground where they both freeze upon watching Eraser-Head deal with the new class 1 A; the new kids look their terrified as they run laps. Knowing their home room teacher, he was definitely going to be strict with the newbies; it gave them déjà vu of their first time. Deku slightly smiled at the thought, but then it all went away when he saw their home room teacher walk up to Shiro whom was doing stretches.

"Is that him?" Uraraka asks taking in the senior's appearance.

"Yeah…" Deku confirms as he walks on over. "Mr. Sohma." he calls out addressing the demon by his last name instead of his first name.

Shiro stopped and raised his head with a dark expression, Deku stopped dead in his tracks; this wasn't the same expression he wore earlier. This expression was cold and deadly; Shiro looked directly through Deku before noticing who called him. The tension instantly disappeared and Shiro fetched Deku a sexy grin. "Why Deku, you caught me off guard." he commented before lifting up and pulling back his long hair back into a ponytail.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely before fetching Uraraka a charming wave. Uraraka blushed wildly and balled her hands to her side angrily; despite his charms, this was still the jerk who hurt Todoroki.

"Don't act like you don't know why we're here!" she yells taking even Deku by surprise. "We want to know what you did to Todoroki!" she demanded.

Shiro watches her intrigued by her feisty personality before fixing his hair and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh… is he still not feeling so well?" he questioned her. "I'm sorry about that, my quirk can be so unpredictable at times." he reasoned looking back towards Aizawa for support.

"Shiro's quirk is a fearful one called Demon, it's part of the paranormal quirks." Aizawa explained before turning to Deku. "The two of you have a lot more in common than you think, he should be reaching 100% use of his powers by the end of this year."

Deku stares in shock before looking back at Shiro.

"The move I used is called delirious, its exactly how it sounds. It causes illusions and hallucinations that vary from person to person." Shiro explained.

Deku nods understandingly before asking his own questions.

"I see, you used an illusions so that you could get away with the flag." Deku reasoned.

"Not exactly. As Aizawa said, I'm still working on reaching 100%. My quirk is too dangerous to use on just anybody. However, seeing as though the three of you are powerful; I ceased the opportunity to practice." Shiro corrected him.

"You should give a warning next time!" Deku chastised him feeling slightly annoyed that they played into his hand so easily.

"True, but then again I did leave behind what he wanted so Todoroki didn't go home empty handed." Shiro reasoned. "You can't be that mad at me."

Deku frowned knowing that he shouldn't be so upset over a game they won, but the look on Todoroki's face was just heartbreaking.

"I'm glad you care about your friend so much, maybe you can help him with his demons…" Shiro continued a little more dark with his last sentence before fetching a charming glance back at Uraraka.

The bubbly girl blushed ashamedly, and he turned to Aizawa. "I'm done for the day, I'm going to turn myself in early." he explained before grabbing his bag. "If you have any questions or need anything, feel free to stop by and ask for me. I'd be delighted to assist you." he continued and Deku nodded.

"Thanks for your time Mr. Sohma." Deku mumbled not to content with the situation.

"Please, call me Shiro."


	3. Breakdown

Author's note:Alright so I made a few changes and decided to be nice enough to throw in a trigger warning; if you don't wish to be triggered feel free to skip it and continue the story.

* * *

Bakugo and Kirishima patrol the streets dressed in their hero costumes, Kirishima still kept the red scarf around his neck showing it off proudly; so far everything seems to be going well, they took care of some petty thief's, helped an old lady cross the road and even assisted a couple of kids with their cat that was stuck in a tree. Besides the thief's, everything else was child's play to Bakugo; the only thing that made it tolerable was Kirishima.

"All right, this sector is clear." Bakugo declared as they make it to their last check point.

Kirishima yawned tiredly and then stopped when he noticed once he noticed where they were; they were at the entrance to Bakugo's- their favorite hiking trail. it has been over half a year since he came it happened, but Kirishima remembers it like it was yesterday. Bakugo wanted to show him something, it was his safe zone a place he would hike to get away from the world around him. It was something Kirishima will always cherish for Bakugo wanted to share his safe zone with him; they had all kids of fun, but most importantly was the sunset. It had the most beautiful view he has ever seen and he loved it almost as much as he loved Bakugo.

"Hey isn't this-"Kirishima was about to point out the obvious when Bakugo ran past him.

"I'll race you!" he yells.

Making Kirishima stare and then smirk accepting the challenge as he chases after him. He wasn't as fast as Bakugo, but he still gave the blonde hard time by using his quirk and taking short cuts at the same time. Bakugo didn't mind, he wasn't going easy on him and didn't plan to lose the race. Heading up to the top of the hill away from civilization and towards the sunset; Bakugo is about to reach the top when he felt a tackle. Falling over and rolling with the red head on top, caught him by surprise. But then, this was Kirishima we're talking about, he was always catching up to his buddy.

"Ha, I couldn't beat you, but I at least caught you!" Kirishima laughed off still hovered over him.

Bakugo smirked at the red heads face, then down his neck towards the flag wrapped around like a scarf. It was a prideful add to his costume and Bakugo wanted to keep adding his trophy's to his trophy. True kirishima wasn't an object, but everyone loves him and Bakugo's too selfish not to see him as his trophy. Turning them over, Bakugo was now the one on top; Kirishima chuckled as he hit the ground, but it suddenly faded as Bakugo cupped his face, Kirishima froze face going red from their positions.

"Yeah you did, which is why your the only one capable of standing next to me." Bakugo stated as the sun began to disappear over the horizon, it made the most beautiful scenario. "Which is why I'd like to ask you..." he continued slightly rubbing his thumb against his friends soft jawline. "Red Riot, would you like to be my sidekick?"

Kirishima stared eyes wide and excitement building up, he knew better than anyone what Bakugo wanted and it made him feel so happy. Tears pricked at his eyes making Bakugo become concerned.

"Wait- I'm not forcing you to say yes dumbass!" Bakugo barked half-lying to himself.

"It's not that, it's just... I'm so happy!" Kirishima responded tears falling. "I was really bummed out about next year because I didn't want to be separated from you."

Bakugo's concern soon faded and he smiled softly, he was glad. Whipping the tears from his friends eyes, the sun was about to completely disappear from sight; it made Kirishima's hair more vibrant as his eyes twinkled. Before Bakugo knew it, his desire took the best of him as he slowly bend down and pressed his lips against his friends. Th sun light completely disappeared and Bakugo pulled up realizing a tad bit too late what he just did; however, before he could pull away, Kirishima pulls him back down to deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss, matching ruby eyes finally made contact; they were both out of breath for a brief moment until an unfamiliar voice catches their attention.

"Aw, how sweet?" said the delinquent Yameru.

The pair quickly got off the floor and held their ground.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bakugo demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." Yameru responded with the snap of his fingers causing his minions to come out of the shadows.

"Shit, it's an ambush!" Kirishima cried out.

"Who cares, I kill em all!" Bakugo calls out unleashing a wild barrage of attacks.

The two worked together to take on the group; however, something was wrong. No matter how many they take out, they kept coming back.

"You're a vicious one aren't you?" said Ya from besides Bakugo.

Bakugo turned to blast the voices face, but suddenly his moves just stopped. He couldn't move a muscle.

Yameru Tokei Quirk: Stop Watch, he has the ability to forward, stop and rewind time; only problem is he can only control time within a twelve-hour span just like a watch.

Punching him in the gut, Bakugo hits the floor.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima cries out and then charges in for an attack, Yameru smirks and he also freezes.

"Sorry kid, but your just collateral damage." He commented before hitting him too, Kirishima hit the ground and puked due to the impact.

Bakugo slowly pushes himself back up to go for round 2; but before he could blast himself, he figures out why these weaklings keep coming back. Yameru was rewinding time on his comrades reverting them to the way they were before they were beaten up; Bakugo gritted his teeth realizing that they were in deep shit.

"Kirishima call back up!" he called out, but it was too late; just as the red head pulled out his phone, it was shattered by another teens quirk.

The villains surrounded them and they did there best to fend them off, but with Yameru constantly rewinding his comrades and pausing them; it became too much. Bakugo was violently forced down by three villains; covered in his own blood, he faintly heard his best friend cry out to him. Yameru bends down to Bakugo and grins wickedly.

"I really wanted to see you squirm beneath me." he stated with a powerful stomp on his back.

Bakugo let out a sharp cry making Kirishima panic as he could barely stand.

"Stop it!" Kirishima pleaded causing the villain to laugh out loud.

"Don't worry about him, I made a promise that I wasn't going to go too far with him." he stated making Bakugo growl.

He couldn't believe that he hasn't even graduated yet and somebody already hired someone to take him out.

"Who the hell hired you!" Bakugo demanded agressively.

Yameru only smiled down on him and took his phone from his pocket.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." he responded breaking the phone and then walking away from him tauntingly. "You know, I was asked to give you shock therapy. Breakdown your pride and hit you where it hurt which to be fair is easier said then done." he ranted slightly annoyed before stopping and giving a disturbing grin. "That it until I saw you with your future sidekick."

Bakugo's dark glare suddenly grew cold, digging his nails into the dirt; he tried with all his might to push himself up to no avail.

"I promised not to go to far with you, but nobody said anything about touching your friend." he chuckled in amusement noticing the sudden change in Bakugo's pose.

Snapping his fingers, Kirishima felt small beneath the evil shadows of his men; he was being used as a weapon against his best friend which meant that he needed to be unbreakable. The thugs dug their nails into his skin as they held him down, Kirishima struggled against them and then glared at their leader.

"You just try and use me against Bakugo, your just extending the inevitable!" Kirishima barked out viciously hiding his fear with anger and showing his friend that he wasn't afraid.

Yameru smiled cruelly.

*Trigger Warning: Rape. If you don't like it, skip to the end.*

Approaching the red head like a predator, Kirishima bared his teeth trying his hardest to look as intimidating as he could without his quirk when suddenly his tormentor snaps a picture of him with his cellphone. Kirishima blinks confusedly as he takes another one.

"You're really cute, I have to take a before and after picture of you." he explained and unzipped his pants allowing his bulged penis to stick out proudly; it was very large and thick oozing with precum.

Kirishima and Bakugo both gawked taken back by the sudden act; neither of them expected the creep to do such a disgusting thing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bakugo screamed out trying his hardest to keep the panic out of his voice, but his scream fell of deaf ears as Yameru snaps causing one of his men to grip onto Kirishima's hair in effort to keep his face still.

Kirishima shuddered and tried to move away from the exposed penis, but it only caused his tormentors to pull even tighter on his hair stinging his scalp. Slapping his cheek with his dick, Kirishima had a full view as to how large it was; sweating, his heart began to race as he was becoming feisty. He couldn't believe how this low life was harassing him, truth be told he was a virgin and was planning on giving himself away to someone very special and hen this scumbag was going to take him by force.

"You must think your impressive." Kirishima spat out angrily.

"Trust me, I'm going to tear you a new asshole." Yameru promised.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Bakugo warned as the thug walked behind Kirishima; pushing his face down ass up, he pulls up his half cape and down his baggy pants to his knees.

"Sorry, but this is your fault." The creep explains catching Bakugo's attention. "For being so weak!" he continued with a quick and sudden thrust; Kirishima instantly screamed snapping something inside of Bakugo.

Taking the dick raw and without any preparation was extremely painful causing tears to falls down Kirishima's face; panting like a dog, his rapist slams in him again causing another cry to slip the red heads lips. Bakugo fell silent, his best friend, the man he wished to spend all eternity with was being raped right in front of him and he was too weak to do anything about it. hyperventilating, Bakugo breathing becomes uneasy and tears form; it was like nothing was real, this couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare.

"Stop it!" Kirishima suddenly cried out unable to bear the pain any longer.

It hurt, he felt dirty, violated and disgusting; he couldn't stand it anymore, he felt weak.

"P-please stop!" he begged while his breaths came out in short puffs; suddenly he felt him hit something inside that made everything blur, it made him shiver and moan while his rapist laughs.

"Ha, I finally found it!" he yells and hits it again causing a high pitch cry to escape Kirishima's voice.

His rapist pounded it over and over and over again driving the poor red head crazy as he reaches his limit.

"No more!" he begged.

"No more, but you seem to like it." He stated, riding him like it was the best thing in the universe.

Kirishima was now bawling and digging his fingers into the dirt wishing he was anywhere but here. Grunting, his rapist moans loudly.

"I'm going to come!" he states making the red head shut his eyes tightly.

"No! Not inside, please!" he begged, but it was no use.

With a startled cry, the rapist came inside the young teen; whimpering Kirishima shook in pain, disgust and pleasure until the rapist pulled right out like a barbarian. Earning a whimper, he slapped that ass with glee.

"Quit your crying slut, you probably liked that better than your boyfriend." He cooed playfully before taking another picture of him.

Turning his attention back to Bakugo; he could see the boy was hyperventilating, but he just couldn't help but push it even further.

With a smile on his face, he lifted his fingers for another snap.

"OK boy's, you can all have your fun!" he said with a snap.

Red, all Bakugo could see was red; Kirishima's blood curling cries filled the air as they all started to gang bang him and beat him and scratch him. One even grabbed him by the hair and forced himself in his moth deep throating him as another got him from his ass, riding his unceremoniously. The poor teen was in a panic, another even grabbed the teens dick and started jacking him off while two others jacked off at his face; gagging, the teen bit down causing the man to scream and beat his face like an animal. Cum shot at his face from the two that were jacking off and the guy pulled out of his mouth making him cough out more cum. Shaking wildly he felt the guy behind him pick him up so he could shove himself deeper inside his ass; moaning with each hit to that pleasuring spot he made a blood curling cry as he filled him. Pushing him off him, Kirishima lied on the floor broken while the guys switched places so that all of them may get a turn. Kirishima noticed the switch and instantly panicked as he tried to crawl away from his rapist.

*End of Trigger Warning*

Kirishima was screaming and bawling helplessly while his tormentors laughed and they laughed and they laughed driving spirals in Bakugo's mind; his breathing coming out faster and faster till suddenly, he snapped. Screaming in a bloody rage, his whole body self destructed causing the three holding him to get swallowed by the explosion. He didn't stop there, looking like a demon in the night he thrusted himself forward shocking their attackers for he should have been too tired to use his quirk. Grabbing on of their faces, he suddenly exploded his head off catching even their leader by surprise.

"Retreat!" Yameru cried out knowing once his men were dead, there is no way he can rewind them back to life.

His men panicked and tried to escape, but Bakugo's blind rage was too fast; catching them like a wild animal, he started to explode limbs off causing his victims to scream and then taking their faces off. Screams filled the night sky turning the beautiful moon red, Kirishima was in complete shock as he watched his best friend start to murder his rapists. Bakugo the soon to be number one hero was murdering criminals because he couldn't take the abuse like a man, tears kept falling down his face; he felt pathetic and numb, he couldn't stop the tears from fall. Bakugo's quirk soon stopped, but that didn't stop him from beaten another to death with his fist screaming die over and over again. Feeling something touch his leg, Bakugo turned and froze staring down at his shattered broken friend; he was hiccuping and his face was bruised and flushed as tears kept falling down, he couldn't even speak. Shaking his head, Bakugo slowly began to realize what he just did.

* * *

It was late and Aizawa was becoming worried that the two haven't returned yet; he was going to make sure the two got extra homework if they didn't have a good explanation for this. A sudden knock at the door caught his attention and he quickly got up knowing who that was. Opening the door, he was about ready to yell at the two until he saw what state they were in.

"Help him!" Bakugo breathed heavily causing Aizawa to let out a breath he was unintentionally holding. "He'll bleed to death..." he pleaded holding onto his friend for dear life.

Aizawa couldn't believe his eyes; yes bad things could go wrong in hero work, but this close to the school where there are heroes all over didn't make sense to him. His students were his first priority... and he failed...


	4. Unstable

Authors Note:

* * *

Deku sprints frantically through the white halls of the hospital, avoiding the nurses he makes it to the elevator and starts clicking on the up button several times.

"Come on, come on…" he mutters impatiently.

Giving up, he takes the stairs instead knowing his feet could most likely take him up faster. Reaching the 9th floor, Deku turns the hallways until he gets to room 813.

"Kacchan!" he cries out as he barges in. To his surprise, All Might was already there beside Bakugo's bed; he held a soft expression as he looked back at his successor.

"What happened?" Deku asked as he approached the bandaged boy, to his surprise his childhood friend was bruised and covered in bandages.

"It was supposed to be a simple patrol, however Bakugo and Kirishima were ambushed by thugs." All Might explained sounding quite upset over the incident.

"Wait Kirishima too?" Deku questioned confusedly.

He knew that Bakugo had patrol duties, but he didn't know that Kirishima went with him. Turning his face, Deku noticed that there was a curtain separating Bakugo's bed from another. It was quite alarming for Kirishima wasn't known for his privacy, if anything he had a thing for being in peoples space bubble. Walking on over, he paused when a stern hand gripped onto his shirt; turning around, he saw the darkest look Bakugo's eyes.

"Don't you dare pull those curtains!" he commanded sounding quite deadly.

It made Deku's blood run cold; sure he was used to Bakugo threatening him, but he hasn't given him this hateful look since their first year in high school.

"I-I just wanted to make sure he was alright." Deku stuttered slightly taken back from Bakugo's expression.

"Touch those curtains and your dead." He sneered as if Deku was a complete stranger to him.

The room became silence for a brief moment until All Might put a gentle hand on Bakugo.

"Calm down, nobody is going to hurt Kirishima." He spoke softly.

Bakugo's grip tightens in denial, he didn't care; he knew he wasn't thinking clearly, but he just couldn't bare the thought of anyone touching Kirishima.

"Kacchan, what's wrong with you. Did I hurt you?" Deku softly asked feeling a tinge of pain in his heart.

Bakugo didn't answer, instead resorting to bearing his teeth in attempts to intimidate the boy into listening to him.

"He's still in shock." All Might responded feeling guilty about the whole event.

They were just kids, they didn't deserve this; it was the teacher's duty to oversee them and, in the end, it was futile.

"It's probably going to take him sometime to calm down." All Might concluded as he released his hand.

Looking towards Deku, he signaled him to follow him out of the room. Deku didn't really want to; he really wanted to see the extend to Kirishima's injuries, but he followed All Might anyway causing Bakugo to slowly release his grip on his shirt. Outside the room, All Might led Deku over towards the elevator; it was an awkward silence, but neither of them broke the peace until they got inside the elevator.

"What happened…" Deku asked softly. He knew his friend better than anyone, Bakugo wouldn't just snap out of nowhere like that.

All Might was silent at first, trying to find the right words to say.

"Somebody paid these thugs to cause harm, Bakugo was their target and Kirishima paid the price…" he said gripping his fists at the thought of what they did to that poor kid. "Bakugo snapped…" he continued making Deku worry in anticipation. "He… he murdered 6 of them…" he said softly.

Deku's eyes go wide, he can't believe it. Bakugo would never go that far, it had to be a mistake. Something didn't make sense, who would pay to hurt Bakugo, was somebody framing him, was it self-defense? Covering his mouth, Deku gagged; the whole thing was sickening at the least and it pained him.

* * *

Bakugo lied there in silence, he was glad they were gone; everything was pissing him off, he hated everyone and everything.

"B-Bakugo?" whispered a broken voice from behind the curtains.

Bakugo instantly jolted up, looking at the curtains he was torn between pretending to be asleep and checking on the red head. Staying silent, the blonde could hear soft whimpering; it broke his heart, but made his expression harden. Getting out of the bed, the blonde slowly approached the Kirishima's curtains. Taking it nice and slow, he moved them to reveal a shell of his friend. His hair was a mess, he was bruised, with bandages wrapped around his head, his neck and cheek. Puffy dull baggy eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling before turning to look at the blonde; tears rolled freely down his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." he spoke softly his voice barely above a whisper. "I-I didn't m-mean to-to break." he explained sounding so unrealistically tired.

Bakugo bawled his fist tightly; Kirishima shouldn't be apologizing to him, he should be the one to apologize. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have been there in the first place and Kirishima wouldn't have been fucking raped.

"Idiot..." Bakugo muttered then grabbed the poor red head by the hospital gown. "Don't you dare apologize!" he barked at him angrily.

Kirishima shivered under his gaze and held onto Bakugo's arm for dear life.

"Please stop!" he cried pleadingly and bawling like a small child.

Kirishima was always known for his smile and cheerful personality, he's never seen him look so broken before. Bakugo was definitely surprised by his sudden outburst, his best friend was bawling and he didn't know what to do or say to get him to stop.

"Stop crying!" Bakugo demanded shaking his friend, but it was to no use as he continued to cry out loud having a mental breakdown. "Kirishima!" he yelled this time loosing his authoritative voice and coming out more as a plea; it still didn't work as the boy was trembling and crying uncontrollably. "Kiri!" he begged, in hopes it would stop.

It didn't, Bakugo didn't mean to set his friend off; he didn't realize how mentally and physically fragile his once sturdy friend had become. Pulling him into a strong embrace, Bakugo finally broke down.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kiri!" he screamed; tears fell from his face, but he paid no mind to it. "I'm weak, I was supposed to protect you. But I failed. How am I supposed to be the number one hero when I couldn't even protect my best friend!" he shouted hugging Kirishima possessively.

The red head instantly stopped crying as soon as he made impact with the blondes chest; it was as if he was snapped back into reality, everything hurt. His body, his pride, his heart, but nothing hurt more than the sounds of his friends broken voice. Resting his head against Bakugo chest, the red head held onto the warmth Bakugo was giving off; he felt so cold, but the embrace was so strong and comforting.

"Don't... cry..." Kirishima responded worriedly.

Bakugo stiffened a muffled cry, despite how much pain the red head was in; the idiot still found it in him to worry about him.

"It won't happen again. I won't make you cry like that again." Bakugo swore shutting his eyes tightly. "I promise I won't let anybody hurt you again!"

* * *

Sitting up in his bed, Bakugo sat there observing Kirishima hidden under the covers; lost in thought, he grit his teeth as he remembered what those rapists did to Kirishima, what he did to those assholes and how he allowed some of them to escape. The police came by earlier and took a statement from him, Kirishima was in no condition to answer questions and they ruled the incident as self-defense. Bakugo didn't mean to kill anyone, it was an accident; he couldn't control his anger after what they did to Kirishima. They deserved to die, how could anyone put a hand on that guy; all rapists deserved to die, he did the world a favor didn't he. And to make matters worst, the leader got away... He needed to die...

A knock suddenly gets his attention and snaps him out of his deep thought, looking at the door he really wanted to tell whoever was there to scram. Deku peaked in slightly worriedly and then closed the door once he noticed Bakugo was staring directly at him. For a brief moment it was silent until the door opened again, Mina had a big grin as she walked right in with Kaminari, Hanta and Deku in trail; the group brought balloons and gifts for the pair.

"Hey we came to visit!" Mina's stated happily till she saw the state her friend was in. "Wow, you look awful." she stated eyeing him up and down.

"Bite me." he sneered sounding more angry than usual.

"Aw come on, everyone loses every now and then." Hanta comforted thinking Bakugo was just mad about his ego.

Bakugo ignored him and watched like a wild animal as Kaminari bounced his way towards Kirishima; it was obvious by the way they all acted that none of them knew what happened to the red head.

"Don't touch him, he's finally asleep." Bakugo ordered possessively.

"Dude chill, Kiri never minds when I bug him." the blonde reasoned.

Pulling on the sheets, he missed the deadly look Bakugo fetched him; the blonde dropped the sheet in shock as he saw his friends features, it almost made him cry.

"Oh my gosh, Kiri!" Mina cried running over towards the red heads side.

"Shit..." muttered Hanta causing Bakugo to clench his teeth tightly.

Deku's eyes were wide when he saw Kirishima; All Might said that he paid the price, but Deku didn't know how bad the price was to make Bakugo snap. He didn't look like Kirishima, he looked like a frightened mess. looking back at his childhood friend, he could sense that the blonde was boiling. It was worrisome; Bakugo was protective over his friend, but something about this time seemed off. Kirishima stirred in his sleep prompting Kaminari to try to fix him up a bit and catching Deku's attention again; this time Bakugo can't take it anymore. Lifting up and out of bed, Bakugo shoves Kaminari roughly off of his broken friend and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ouch, geez man what's your problem?" Kaminari asked torn between being shocked and hurt that Bakugo had done that.

Bakugo was silent for a brief moment with his back turned to him. Something was definitely off about Bakugo and at that moment everyone in the room suddenly felt a cold chill. Bakugo turned to the blonde with a dark and cold glare, it was a look that Kaminari didn't expect to see on his friend.

"I told you not to touch him!" Bakugo snarled aggressively.

Kaminari was used to the scary glances and angry outbursts, but this look wasn't one of them. It was more menacing and deadly, Kaminari felt like he was prey in front of an angry lion; eyes widening in fear, Deku stood in between him protectively over Kaminari even though he himself was also afraid of him. Mina and Hanta stood on the sidelines speechless and fearful of their friends sudden behavior.

"Kacchan please calm down." he pleaded, but this only fueled Bakugo's anger some more.

"B-Bakugo?" Kirishima whispered softly sounding very hoarse and raspy catching the bomb boy by surprise and out of his trance.

Bakugo said nothing for a brief moment, he just realized that he was about to literally wipe out everyone and everything in this room. Looking past Deku, he could see the tearful scared look in Kaminari's eyes. To his right, Hanta and Mina looked like they were ready for fight or flight response. Closing his eyes tightly, Bakugo turned softly towards his friend. Tears rolled down his face and he didn't quite seem to be fully aware of his surroundings, Bakugo wiped his friends tears and then covered him up with his blanket.

"Get out." Bakugo stated with his back turned to his friends.

Kaminari flinched not wanting to leave his friend in such a state, but Hanta was quick to obey. Hanta didn't know what was wrong with their buddy and he didn't want to make it worse; grabbing Kaminari's arm, he pulls him to his feet and away from Bakugo. Deku only observes for a brief moment before turning and walking past, he needed to talk to All Might and get to the bottom of this. The only one that didn't leave was Mina, she was both offended and upset with how Bakugo was treating them after all this time.

"You know, a lot of us were very worried when you didn't come to school today. It made us sad, so we all skipped class just to come and see how your doing. I get that you blame yourself, but that doesn't mean that you should take it out on your best friends!" She said angrily and stormed out of the room with a loud slam of the door.

Bakugo only flinches at the sound of the door, normally he would act like he didn't care but take into account the girls words, but this time he realized that everything felt numb. The world didn't feel real. Petting Kirishima's messy bed hair, the red head closed his eyes half asleep.

"You didn't need to make them leave..." Kirishima whispers faintly.

Bakugo tangles his fingers in his friends hair; clenching his teeth tightly, he knew his friend was right.

* * *

Deku walked the white halls alone; after leaving the three in the cafeteria, he went off to find All Might. Finding the blonde talking to Aiawa, Deku noticed that Aizawa didn't look so well either.

"It's not your fault, you can't keep punishing yourself like this." All Might stated worriedly.

"I sent them out there, I am responsible for anything that happens..." Aizawa stated tiredly as he turned away from the blonde hero of peace.

All Might's frowned only deepened.

"All Might." Deku called firmly.

"Young Midoriya." All Might spoke startled as he jumped from his pupils sudden outburst.

"What happened to Kirishima." he demanded.

Deku was slightly shaking, the red head was his friend; so for Bakugo to react the way he is, something more had to have happened. All Might sighed as if he knew he was going to ask him that question.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just... That I cant tell you." All Might stated causing his pupil to frown.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"It's... personal. You may not really want to know." All Might stated uneasily as if he was struggling to find the right words to say.

Deku just watches All Might in shock and then confused. He wasn't sure if Kirishima was paralyzed, lost his quirk or maybe a limb or an organ; but, All Might sure wasn't going to tell him and he really couldn't make him.

"I understand, sorry to bother you." Deku responded with a bow and then turned to leave.

All Might just stood there, how could he tell his pupil that his friend had just been gang raped by thugs. It wasn't something that All Might was prepared to do nor something that he was willing to tell him either.

Deku continued down the hallway and stopped at room 813, Bakugo should be in therapy by now which meant that hopefully Kirishima was alone; peeking in, he saw Bakugo's bed empty and Kirishima's curtain closed. Closing the door behind him, the freckled boy made his way to Kirishima's bed and pulled open the curtains. To his surprise, he found a nest of blankets wrapped protectively over the sleeping red head.

Taking in the red heads appearance, Deku frowned; Kirishima's quirk should have been able to protect him better than this. Tapping on his friend, the red head didn't look very peaceful; ruby red eye's fluttered at the sudden contact and caused him to jolt awake. Deku's heart sank, his friend look in his eyes looked so fearful and defeated yet Kirishima still tried to give him an unsteady smile.

"M-Midoriya..." he rasped out seeming a bit happy to see him.

"Oh Kirishima..." Deku muttered also tearing up. "What did they do to you?" he asked brokenly.

They got hurt before, but it didn't mean that Deku liked seeing his friends like this; however, normally when Deku asked the red head would give a thumbs up or a cheaky response. This time, it was one Deku wasn't ready for. The life drained out of Kirishima's face, ventilating tears fell uncontrollably down his face and he started to shake.

"I-I...um..I didn't... break..." he muttered unintelligibly looking so distraught that Deku felt that he was going to break.

"Kirishima? Kirishima what's wrong?" Deku cried trying to calm down his friend.

Kirishima was now gasping for air and shaking his face causing Deku to hold his shoulders in attempt to sooth him; grabbing onto his own head he dug his nails into his scalp as he tangled his fingers into his hair and pulled violently. Deku caught his hands before he could rip out his own hair.

"Kirishima, Kirishima!" Deku cried in attempt to snap his friend out of it, he was completely unaware of the door opening behind him.

Bakugo stood at the door in shock, ptsd instantly kicked in hard reminding him of his friends awful screams and his fiends evil laughs.

"Don't touch him!" Bakugo screamed as he launched forward.

Deku turned just in time to see Bakugo's explosive fist coming straight for him...


End file.
